User blog:Dark Swarmlord/The Sealed Door
Once the Player finds all the Vixen Tubes, they can access the room behind the Sealed Door. Inside is a portal - a large stone disc with a coloured background - which takes the Player into a room with enemies. Once all foes are defeated, the Player is sent outside of the portal, and the background changes shape and colour, to reflect the colour of the Tubes themselves. Once the Player beats the ninth round, the colour drains from the portal. If the Player beats that round, than the portal pemenantly closes (unless the Player changes difficulty. More about that later). :The foes are different in three ways: Firstly, they are twice as powerful, in offence and defence, and have their respective weapons and abilities from the midpoint onwards in the main game. Secondly, their corpses can only be interacted with via Necronis or Gravity Well, and have no loot. Lastly, once the Round is completed, any unressurected bodies are erased. :Trials :Remember: You won't see all of them in one go in most of the rounds... unless there's an asterisk(*). In that case, it was nice knowing you. :1) 10 Thuggish Splicers, 7 Leadhead Splicers :2) 9 Spider Splicers, 3 Bouncers :3) 5 Brutes :4) 3 Sly Splicers, 14 Pharma Splicers :5) 4 Sentry Splicers :6)* Steinman, Cohen, Wales and Wales :7)* 5 Cohens, Wild :8)* Anthony, Rao, Morion, Kaameus :9) Steinman, Anthony, Rao, Morion, Wales, Wales, Kaameus, Rimmar, Lightowler, Jones, Jones and Cohen :Behold, the three faces of Lucifer in the Garden of Eden!! :10)* Fontaine (fire form), Fontaine (ice form) and Fontaine (electic form) :Rewards : Once the Player has defeated the ten trials at any difficulty (without changing it halfway through), they can gain a bonus in subsequent playthroughs (this can be enabled once the Player starts a new game). Should the Player at any point change the difficulty, besides before or after the trials, the reward is instantly negated. If this happens the Player can go to a previous level, allowing them to start from the beginning. However, if the Player does this in the middle of two rounds, then they will have to start over again. Ressurecting at a Vita Chamber does not count as leaving the area, although the Player will have to start from the beginning of the last round. Once beaten on easy, the portal will reappear in subsequent playthroughs if cleared again on easy. The same goes for normal and hard :The Rewards for subsequent playthroughs are (in difficulty order): :Easy: The Player can start with all weapons with full upgrades (including the Drill's Dynamos). :Normal: The Player keeps their current Health and EVE bar totals. This affects corresponding upgrades at the Gatherer's Gardens, but not the total ADAM that can be gained. :Hard: The Player can Unlock the secret Infernus Plasmid. And the Mystery is uncovered. Do you believe the rewards are worth it? Back to the Hub DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own the following, which are property of Willbachbackal: Sly Splicer, Sentry Splicer, Pharma Splicer. All common Splicers (and the Bouncer) are presumed to be Willbachbackallian, including Brutes. Category:Blog posts